Someday I'll hear that
by Ocean's Daughter
Summary: Useless oneshot about Purin and Taruto. Fluffy, or at least kind of XD I suck at summaries, don't ya think? I'm not sure does this story includes humory or not. Probably not


**O-chan: Hiya all! I've got few things to say…**

**Taruto: Who on earth wanna hear your blabbing?**

**O-chan: _´Gives deadly glare´_ Would you shut up so I can continue with my author's note?**

**Taruto: _´Hides behind Purin´_ Whoa, calm down. _´Notices Purin´_ And where did you come from?**

**Purin: Taru-Taru!!! Purin didn't know her Taru-Taru's coming too! ´_Tackles Taruto down´_**

**Taruto: Waah! Somebody get that crazy monkey off of me!!!**

**O-chan: _´Sighs deeply´_ Anyway, as I was going to say…**

**Ichigo: And I'll be in this story too!**

**Retasu: So do I!**

**O-chan: _´sweatdrop´_ where you two came from?**

**Ichigo and Retasu: We don't know, does it matter? ´_Start to talk each others_´**

**O-chan: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!**

**Everyone else: _´stares in silence at the author_´**

**O-chan: Thank you. Now I'll say what I was gonna say. First of all, I'm so sorry 'cause instead of writing autumn wind I wrote this. I'll update that when I find time, but right now school takes it up pretty much. Would somebody like to do disclaimer for me? _´Looks at Taruto with puppy-eyes´_**

**Taruto: Okay. O-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any characters in it. _´Mumbling´_ Thanks god she doesn't.**

**O-chan: _´Pulls out bazooka´_ Excuse me, I didn't heard the rest of it.**

**Taruto: _´sweats nervously´_ Uh-huh… I just said how nice and sunny writer you are.**

**O-chan: _´Goes to dance somewhere because she's happy to hear she's nice and sunny´_**

**Purin: On with the story, na no da.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Purin sighed. She had fought against aliens over three years now, without breaks. It took much time to protect Earth and take care of four brother and one sister. How easy it would be if aliens just left. But that was the last thing Purin wanted to happen.

She was in love. She was in love with certain brunette alien boy named Taruto. She didn't know when she had fallen on him, or why that had happened. Neither she did know what to do if others would find out that she was in love with enemy. Only thing she knew was that she loved him.

In the age of thirteen Purin was now a rather pretty young lady. She had let her hair grow, and now it reached halfway on her back. Although she had calmed down a bit, she was still reckless and hyperactive. Her Mew Mew-friends enjoyed to be in her company mostly 'cause whenever something bad happened, she was able to cheer them up again.

But now, Purin herself was in low mood. A reason for that was once again Taruto. She hadn't a real reason to feel down, though. During the latest battle two days ago she had let her friends take care of Chimera animal and focused to flirt with Taruto instead. Though Taruto would never admit it was flirting, Purin had enjoyed about it.

But what had happened after that was so embarrassing. None of her friends knew what had happened two days ago, after the battle. And so, now Purin was standing in front of window in café, resting her chin on her hands and sighing desperately.

Ten metres away, Retasu looked at her worriedly and said to Ichigo: "Ano… Ichigo-san. Do you think there's something wrong with Purin-san?"

Pink-haired girl crumpled her eyebrows and nodded: "Yes. If I wouldn't know her better I said that she's lovesick."

Retasu nodded. "I agree. But who would Purin possibly be in love with?"

Girls looked in each other's eyes, then said simultaneously: "It's Taruto."

_Just what should I do? I know I love him; I've loved since we met. But how to make other girls to understand? How to tell them I have at least some kind of relationship with foe? Kish of course has liked Ichigo for pretty long time, but I don't think she likes him back. Not to mention Taru-Taru doesn't even know that I like about him. Or does he?_ Purin let her mind wonder back at the day before yesterday.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Flashback

"Onee-san, I'm hungry."

"Onee-san, what are we gonna eat?"

"Onee-san, the fridge is empty. Did ya went to shop before coming home?"

"What took so long, anyway"?

"Heicha is soooo hungry onee-san, is food ready soon?"

Purin looked at her siblings guilty look on her face. She had forgot the emptiness in fridge and along with that, going to shop had slipped away from her mind as well. But for Purin's defense, that is pretty easy to happen when you have spent whole afternoon fighting against aliens over the future of Earth.

Purin gave a nervous smile to them: "Uh-huh… Right. Sis will go to shop right away. I won't stay long. Try to look if there's some fruits or something left."

And so, Purin got her cloth on again and walked out. Sun hat set down few hours ago, and air was now chilling and quiet. An alley where their house located was empty and only light was coming from bizarred streetlights. Purin shivered in the cold evening and started to hurry towards a little market.

Along the familiar streets she had used to walk, Purin let her mind wonder freely. _Today was tough, even for a hyperactive girl. Although I've started to calm down lately, I guess. _But then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It looked like the air was glowing and shimmering in dark alley, but when Purin turned her head back, she saw nothing. _Nah, must be my imagination. And besides, I've gotta hurry before shop's gonna be closed._

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"HanaCha, ChinCha, Lucha, HonCha and Heicha, it's time to go for sleep now!" Purin yelled to her siblings from kitchen where she was washing dishes. Her all brothers and sister were watching TV in living room.

"Were going already", Heicha yelled back as all five run upstairs.

"Okay! I'll come up right after I've finished dishes!" Purin answered. She smiled herself. _Heicha, ChinCha, HonCha, HanaCha and Lucha are good children. I'm proud of my siblings_. She finished dishes and started to turn lights down from the kitchen when she noticed it.

A glowing area right outside of their kitchen window. Purin let out a little yelp of surprise and turned the lights quickly back on. Right after doing that she realized her mistake, 'cause when there were bright inside and dark outside, through the window glass she were able to see only a reflection of the kitchen.

Purin, however, didn't just stay stunned there. She hurried on their front door and pulled it open. And for all her surprise, she was only few centimetres away from Taruto's face. And needless to say, he turned completely red when he noticed how near Purin was.

Purin stared at him for a second before throwing her arms around him and yelling so loudly that it was wonder if her siblings didn't heard it.

"Taru-Taru! You came to see Purin-chan, Na no da!"

"No I didn't! Now let go, I've got something to tell to you." Taruto managed out with last pieces of air.

"Oh. Is that something important?" Purin let go and stepped few steps back, looking in his eyes.

Taruto felt how his cheeks burned. "Um…Well…Kind of important."

Purin nodded, eyes shining brightly: "Okay. Do ya wanna come in or me to come out?"

Taruto looked at her confusion clearly shown on his face. "Don't you have some parents or something at home? I mean they might notice if an alien walks in their house."

Shadow of sorrow flashed on Purin's face, but she recovered it quickly: "There's no parents, na no da. Only Purin and HanaCha and Lucha and ChinCha and HonCha and Heicha. Heicha's my sister, rest of them are brothers. Purin has raised them for nine years now, na no da. Purin gotta do this because Purin's father is training at mountains and Purin's mum passed away. I'll…"

Taruto put his palm on her mouth to stop her endless talk. "Okay, I'll come inside if you won't mind."

Purin smiled happily and took his hand on her own. Then she leaded him inside.

Once they were in living room sitting on a floor and Taruto avoiding Purin's eyes, she managed to ask: "Can you now tell me your business, na no da?"

"Well, I was just wondering if… I mean that… Maybe you would like to…" Taruto's face was completely red and he kept his eyes on his knees.

Purin felt butterflies in her stomach, but she tried to keep her face as normal instead of smiling brightly. She had read enough romance novels to know that soon he would say something cute and fluffy.

But then something went totally wrong. Purin actually felt something in her stomach, and then weird hot sensation ran up her spine. She shivered lightly. Now what's happening?

"Ano… Purin?" Taruto's voice was clear and strong, but for Purin it as well as his face were somewhere far away, covered with mist. She felt how her mind has started to float away from her body.

Then she fell forwards, and last thing she saw were Taruto's beautiful eyes.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Purin slowly awoke from her unconsciousness, but didn't yet open her eyes. She just felt so comfortable, lying on her back on somewhere soft and familiar. Scents around her, softness of her blankets, humming wind through her window, it all were familiar to her. It all belonged together with her.

But in her very own room were something new, something which were on the wrong place. That something wrong very near at her, exactly said in her right hand. She squeezed it lightly, and her heart skipped few beats when she realized it was another hand. And it wasn't hers.

Purin's eyed flashed open and she stood to sit quickly. She really was in her own bed. Her blankets, which had covered her earlier, were now a messy bunch halfly on her lap and half-a-way on floor.

Purin stared at Taruto, who's hand was still in hers. He pulled his hand quickly away, blushing madly. Then he managed to say: "I guess that ya fainted because there got some poison from our chimera animal in your body. And don't think I care about you or anything, I was just…"

Purin interrupted him with a small smile on her lips: "I know. You were just holding my hand."

"That ain't true! Just how could anyone imagine that I'm holding your hand?! I mean, seriously! We're enemies, remember? And even if we aren't, I would still never care about you! I hate you!!!"

Purin's head snapped up and she slowly turned her pair of golden eyes toward him. She had clearly heard his words, yet couldn't believe her ears. She had, of course, heard countless times how he hated her, but it was more like three years ago, not now. Not anymore.

Purin felt how hot salty tears rose in her eyes, but she refused to let them fell. She tried to swallow them back, but a strange lump in her throat made it difficult.

Taruto wished he could bit his tongue off. He never meant to say that, but he was just so confused that he didn't understand what he said till words had already escaped from his lips. Not to mention he hadn't told why he was there in the first place.

Now he was standing in the middle of the Purin's room, staring at the blonde monkey girl who didn't seemed to be far from tears. And only thing Taruto was able to do were stand there, blushing madly. He had absolutely no idea how to comfort her, for he hadn't needed that skill ever before.

The situation might had stayed like that for much longer, but Taruto – thanks for his alien ears - as well as Purin – thanks for monkey DNA in her – heard footsteps from the corridor. Neither of them had time to move or do anythin' before Purin's rather sleepy sister opened the door.

"Purin onee-san, I can't get sleep, c…" Then her eyes widened as she saw Taruto. Heicha's golden eyes, pretty much alike with her sister, wondered over the poor alien boy, and then stopped on his ears. Then, very slowly she packed away before rushing to Purin's lap, screaming loudly.

"Onee-san, who's that weird boy?! And why's his ears are pointed? And what he's doin' 'ere?"

Purin thanked gods for her sister's coming to interrupt their argument, for it has started to turn a bit too embarrassing for her. She stroked gently her sister's hairs, speaking smoothly to her at the same time.

"Shhh, it's okay Heicha-san. It's just a dream, he isn't true, and he's just coming from your imagination. There are no such things as pointed ears in reality, right?"

Heicha nodded, face buried on Purin's stomach, hands gripping tightly on her orange shirt. "But I'm awake, ne?"

Purin forced down a nervous giggle and hugged her sister: "No, dear, you're just dreaming."

Heicha raised her head to look on the very similar eyes of her older sister. "Oh. Is this a nightmare, then?"

"No, but this might become one."

"Can I stop it somehow?"

Purin nodded and smiled her all-famous bright smile, which lightened up the whole room. "Yes. If you go now to you room, climb onto your bed, close your eyes and think something positive, this all will fade away as a bad dream, and you'll remember none of this tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Heicha yawned and smiled sleepily: "That's okay. See ya in mornin', onee-san."

Purin watched after her little sister gently smile on her lips. _She's just so sweet. I'm glad I have a sister like that._ Then, sighing heavily, she turned her attention back o Taruto, who had successfully get rid of his blush, and stood there now, looking down on his feet.

Purin smiled gently and reached out to touch his hand. "Ne, Taru-Taru."

Taruto's head snapped immediately up, and heat returned on his cheeks once again. However, he didn't move his hand away from her.

"W-what it is?"

"I guess you're better keep goin'. It's a bit over midnight and… well… you saw how Heicha react, so you must be able to imagine how all four brothers of mine would, not to mention the whole street." Purin smiled bit sadly and squeezed his hand lightly.

Taruto, if possible, blushed even deeply and managed out: "B-but I haven't told to you why I came!"

Purin kept smiling, though she felt more like crying: "It's okay. You'll get another chance to say that." _Although I already now why you came. Or I at least think so._

Taruto opened his mouth to say something, but then decided it was better to keep quiet. He then nodded.

Purin stood up and walked to her window. She pushed it fully open and then stood aside to let Taruto out. Just when he climbed on the window board, Purin came on his side. She rose to stand on her toes and gave a short light kiss on his cheek.

Taruto huffed and flew out of the window. Purin stand there watching how he raised higher and higher, right among stars. Then, with a flash of light, he disappeared. Purin sighed quietly and closed her window, then climbed in the bed.

End of flashback  
-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Purin stand in the Café mew mew, standing on the window. She rested her chin on her hands and stared up at the sky. Few white clouds moved slowly toward the East, but other than that, sky was clear and sun shone brightly on her face.

_It doesn't matter that Taru-Taru didn't yet tell o me what he was going to say. I know he will, when time is right._

"Purin-chan! You have to come and work, for Minto is already keeping her tea break, Ichigo is sleeping in the backroom, Zakuro has her photo session today and Retasu is washing some dishes, so you're the only one to do the works." Ryou's voice came from the kitchen.

"I'll be there right away, Ryou onii-san!" Purin yelled back. She gave one last look out of the window, before hurrying off to serve customers_. Yes, some day I'll hear that._

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**O-chan: Here, so what ya like? I know it's bit cliché, but…**

**Taruto: _´chokes´_ Where did you get that "bit"?!**

**O-chan: _´Gives once again deadly glance´_ Okay, VERY cliché then. Are you happy now?**

**Taruto: (sarcastically) Oh joy.**

**O-chan: Anyway, I'll hope you review, and if you even wanna sequel, I'd be happy to do that.**

**All: Ja ne!**


End file.
